Oathkeeper
by Skeith2005
Summary: AU as of Kingdom Hearts 2. It’s Kairi’s 18th birthday. Will she get what she wants, or will she go another year longing for him? SoraxKairi. Oneshot. Formerly Be There for Me


**Title:** Oathkeeper

**Summary:** AU as of Kingdom Hearts 2. It's Kairi's 18th birthday. Will she get what she wants, or will she go another year longing for him? SoraxKairi. Oneshot. Formerly Be There for Me

**Disclaimer:** Well folks, I'll be frank with you. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did. In fact, I dream about it all the time a_ll _the time. My schoolwork and home life is suffering because of my daydreams. 

**Author's Note:** I was talking to a friend of mine about his girlfriend that moved away recently and this idea popped into my head. My first one-shot, so, tell me if it's good . The song I'm using, "I Miss You" by Incubus, I edited a bit to fit the story. Because, face it, Sora's been gone a helluva lot more then 10 days, for those of you who know the song.

"Hiya!" – Speaking

"_Hiya!" _– Thinking

"**_Hiya!" _**– Song lyrics

"**Hiya!" **– Note

_Song Credits:_

_I Miss You (Edited) – Incubus_

_This story is dedicated to you, Kaden. You may not see her for awhile, be she'll always be in your heart. And you in hers_.

* * *

Her eighteenth birthday dawned bright and early. She was already awake when her mother came in to greet her on this special day, woken in the early hours of the morning by a terrible nightmare. A nightmare of him. Of him not being here when she needed him. 

Everyday, without fail, she would go out to the island they used to play on. She'd sit at the small pier and simply stare out into the vast ocean and think about him. She never spoke during this time, and would all but ignore anyone who spoke to her. It was a daily cycle, regardless of her plans. If forced, she would come out in the dead of night during a blizzard. Not that they ever had blizzards in such a tropical place.

"Good morning, dear. Happy eighteenth birthday!" Her mom told her cheerfully. She gave her a small smile. Today was a special day. Not only was she of legal age, but also she would be leaving home to another island. She was leaving with her best friend, Selphie.

Selphie had wanted to move away as soon as she had turned eighteen, but she didn't have the money to support herself, so, Selphie had asked her if, when she turned eighteen, if she would come with her.

She was very hesitant about it. If she left, it would mean leaving _him._ If he ever came back, he'd come back to find her gone and most of the people who knew gone as well. Tidus and Wakka had moved away a few months ago to go to college on a southern island. Selphie was planning on going to a local college next to their new apartment.

She had told Selphie that she didn't think it was a good idea. Selphie put on a sympathetic smile and told her best friend, "I know how you feel about him, but it's been four years. We don't know if he'll ever come back. Come with me. It's better to move on with your life the dwell on the past so much."

Ho could Selphie say that! Of course he would come back! He had promised her, hadn't he? When the world barriers were reforming, hadn't he said, "I'll come back to you! I promise!"? But, she knew Selphie meant well.

She spent a long time thinking about it. She had almost turned Selphie down when her mother had given her the advice that had changed her answer.

"Honey, I know you love him. I know he promised to come back, but sometime… Sometime, there are promises that can't be kept. Sometime, these promises need to be broken for the good of the rest. He might have gotten stuck in Kingdom Hearts, because leaving would mean the barriers falling and the Heartless returning."

She had told her mother, who she was very close to, not having grown up with a father, the whole story when she had returned. She believed every word, because she knew her daughter would never lie to her and because she remembered the giant sphere of darkness in the sky that night. And the fear she felt when her only daughter didn't return from their island.

She was so happy the day she came back. So very happy. She had never hugged her daughter as tightly as she had that day, as if she'd leave again and never return. She had cried for hours on her daughter's shoulder, telling her how much she loved her.

Finally, in the end, she had agreed with Selphie. They were planning on moving to the other island and staying with a friend of Selphie's for a few days before moving into their own apartment. She agreed because her mother was right. Some promises _can't _be kept. And his must have been one of them. No matter how much pain it caused her to think about it, she had to get on with her life. Get over him.

But she knew that he would always hold a place in her heart. She would never forget him. His cheesy grin that he gave every time he had done something that elicited a laugh from her. The prideful grin he had whenever he had beaten Riku at one of their little tests. The comforting smile and warm hug he always gave her when she was sad. Just thinking about all his mannerisms made her collapse into tears.

She had decided that, this morning before leaving, she would visit the island one last time. One last time to vainly attempt to cast away her feelings. To let him know that, while he would always love him, she couldn't wait for him anymore. That she needed to move on with her life. She always felt, deep down inside, that her thoughts reached him, wherever he was.

"I'll be back in an hour, Selphie." She told her best friend. "I just want to visit the island one last time. To say goodbye." Her friend nodded, understanding completely. This was a big move for her.

Hopping out of her little rowboat, she slowly walked along the beach that held such fond memories for her. Of fishing without rods with her friends to just laying back in silence, listening to the crash of the waves on the coast. Tears burned her eyes as she knelt down and picked up a handful of sand and let it slowly fall back to the ground between her fingers.

She had walked the bridge to the tiny islet that Riku always used to practice with his little wooden sword. She thought back with a small, watery chuckle, that he had never taught her how to use it, even though he had promised her several times. She ran her hand gently across the trunk of one of the coconut trees that dotted the islet, more tears falling at the sight of the marks Riku's wooden sword had made in the bark.

She, as was so routine by now, sat at the dock in silence, looking out into the ocean. Coming back this last time, she didn't know if she could bear to leave anymore. But she knew he would want her to be happy. She knew that, if it were the only way she could be happy, he'd want her to forget about him and move on. He had always thought of her before anyone else, including himself.

Her final stop, which she had specifically saved for last, was to the secret cave beneath the large tree. Where they used to scribble on the walls. She ran her hand across the chalk, fondly recalling drawing these with him. Riku was never really interested in their doodling. She glanced at the door that was seemingly built into the cave wall. The door that had started all of this.

She walked slowly towards it and ran a gentle hand across its smooth surface. He just couldn't take the fact that this door had cause her so much pain, yet couldn't bring back the one person she wanted to make amends for that pain. She burst into fresh tears and collapsed against the door.

A few minutes later, she pulled away from the door, wiping her eyes. This was it. She turned to leave when the sight of one last drawing caught her eye. When they were children, they had drawn each other's faces into the wall. She remembered teasing him about his rough drawing. She let out a watery sound of sorrow when she remember him saying that no drawing could ever do her beauty justice. She ran her hand across the Paopu fruit that the drawing depicted them giving each other.

It was wishful thinking on her part. She knew that. She had thought that, with that drawing, their destinies would be bound and he would surely return. She laughed bitterly at herself for her childishness. It was something out of a fairy tale, she knew. But she couldn't help sinking to her knees in front of it. If only she had told him when the barriers were reforming. Told him that she loved him. With all her heart and being, she loved him. Watching him float away had been the most painful thing she had ever seen. His promise to return had done little to relieve her sorrow.

Without really thinking about it, she started singing softly a song she had heard on the radio a few days ago. A final tribute to his memory.

"**_To see you when I wake up_**

_**Is a gift I didn't think could be real.**_

_**To know that you feel the same as I do**_

_**Is a three-fold, utopian dream.**_

_**You do something to me that I can't explain.**_

_**So would I be out of line if I said,**_

_**I miss you?**_

_**I see your picture; I want to feel your touch. Your heartbeat, next to mine.**_

_**You have been gone for so long, and I feel as if I'm wasting away.**_

_**But I know I'll see you again**_

_**Whether far or soon.**_

_**But I need you to know that I care**_

_**And I miss you."**_

Her tears had returned in earnest. But they stopped out of shock when she heard a noise like an explosion in the far distance. She turned to the exit to see what the source of the noise was. She had taken no few then two steps when she heard the unmistakable sound of a key unlocking something. She stood absolutely still, too afraid to turn around. She heard the soft creak of the wooden door opening.

She slowly turned around, expecting to see the darkness that had consumed her so long ago. But what met her gaze had almost stopped her heart.

Walking limply from the door, holding a giant key, was the object of her love for so long. He kicked the door close as if it had annoyed him and looked around the cave, seemingly not noticing her.

She was paralyzed with shock. Was it really him? Could it be the darkness playing a cruel joke on her? Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, their gazes met.

They held each other's gaze for a full five minutes, nothing making a sound but the echo of far off waves. Finally, he broke the silence.

"K…Kairi?" Tears of joy sprang into her eyes and she ran towards him with all her might and leapt into his arms, which he placed around her waist.

"S..Sora? is that really you?" Sora smiled broadly and nodded.

"Yes Kairi. It's me. I'm back… For good." She backed away a little, looking at him with the utmost joy.

"R..really?" As if answering her question, the Keyblade began to glow a faint white before dissolving into the wind. Sora stared in awe at his empty hand.

"I've wielded it for so long, it feels like a part of me died with it. The Keyblade is gone, Kairi. The world has no more need of it anymore. It's proof. Proof that it's all over."

Kairi smiled, tears of happiness springing forth. She took a few steps forward, intending to tell him her feelings when he spoke.

"Kairi… I've spent so long in the darkness. Me, Donald and Goofy. So long fighting it back. It consumed us all. But… one thought kept me going. One thought led me to the Door to Light. One thought opened it and brought me back here. That thought, Kairi, was you. You're the light that shines through the darkness. My beacon in the dead of night. You, Kairi… You are the one I love."

Instead of speaking, she walked up to him and looked him deep in the eye, their faces inches apart. Slowly, she closed the distance.

The kiss was light, but full of passion. His first kiss. Her first kiss. _Their _first kiss, but hopefully not their last. _No, _thought Kairi, _I'll make sure this isn't our last._

They pulled back reluctantly. Kairi stared into his eyes. The eyes of the one she had longed for so much. The eyes of her only love.

"Sora… I've waited so long for you. For those words. Four years of pain and loneliness, I've endured. Every night, the same nightmares. Everyday, without fail, I would come here and think of you, tuning out the rest of the world. And now, standing her with you. Well, that makes it all worth it."

"Kairi..."

There was silence for a few moments before Sora gave a small jump. "Oh! I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled something and held it out to her. The air vanished from her lungs.

It was the Oathkeeper charm she had given him in Traverse Town all those years ago. "I promised I'd bring it back to you..." Sora told her softly. Kairi took it from him in silence, merely gazing at it for a few moments before looking back at him.

"Sora..."

She leaned in and gave him another kiss, deeper than the first. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Neither of them knew what the future held for them. Nobody really does. But the one thing they both knew, without a doubt, was that whatever it was. They would meet it together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My first one-shot! You can't say I didn't deliver the angst and fluff. :-) Well, review and tell me what you think! This is my first one-shot, but not my last! This is Gorso, signin' out! 


End file.
